Cortos de Navidad
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Serie de Cortos de diferentes parejas con distintas situaciones navideñas sin relación alguna. Dedicados a mis amigos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" – Capítulo de Hoy: "Muérdago" [Dedicado a Blacklady Hyuuga]
1. El Regalo Perfecto

**Cortos de Navidad**

_Dedicatorias a mis queridas amigas y amigos del Foro:_

**_"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_**

* * *

**Sinopsis:** Serie de Cortos de diferentes parejas con distintas situaciones navideñas sin relación alguna. Dedicados a mis amigos del Foro **"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"** – Capítulo de Hoy: "El Regalo Perfecto" [Dedicado a RojiEscarlata]

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi invención.

**Parejas de Hoy:** MenmaHana principal e ItaHina secundario.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno. Personalidades RTN…

* * *

**1**

* * *

**El Regalo Perfecto**

* * *

**_Para RojiEscarlata_**

* * *

Sabía que no debía dejar todo para última hora. No se preocupó antes por buscar el regalo y ahora ahí estaba, acompañado de sus cuñados en medio de un atestado centro comercial en pleno 24 de diciembre. Todo por estar de cabezota con sus cosas y olvidarse de lo más importante. Sabía que debió escuchar a su madre cuando le dijo que no dejara lo que debía de hacer hoy, para el día siguiente.

Gracias al cielo Itachi le había ofrecido acompañarle y, cómo no, Hinata también. Eso sería un punto a su favor. Nadie sabía más los gustos de la Hyuga menor que su propia hermana.

A pesar de que él ya tenía en mente un regalo, no le quedaría mal buscarle otra cosa. Para ello se había hecho de un buen dinero, había vendido su vieja motocicleta BMW, pero nada valía más para el pelinegro que una sonrisa de felicidad de su tierna Hanabi. Ella había calado hondo en el corazón del rebelde Menma, y lo había vuelto un chiquillo enamorado. Tanto así, que se había deshecho de su más preciado tesoro, para poder tener el dinero suficiente y comprar el regalo de su chica adorada.

— Tranquilo Menma, ya verás que conseguimos algo que pueda gustarle — le dice Itachi sereno al ver que el pelinegro casi pierde la compostura al ver que no conseguía nada adecuado para comprar.

Hinata tranquila y con pose altiva observaba las vidrieras en búsqueda de algo que pudiese gustarle a Hanabi. Ella era muy distinta a su hermana menor, a ella cualquier bolso caro, zapatiilas de vestir o quizás un auto le hubiese parecido un regalo estupendo, pero Hanabi, ella era toda dulzura y amor. Suspiró derrotada al ver que no lograrían conseguir algo a tiempo. Las cosas que podrían interesarle a su hermana ya estaba agotadas o simplemente las tiendas estaban cerradas. Regresó con su novio y miraron al pelinegro abatido en una banca.

— Es mi culpa, joder… Si tan sólo hubiese venido antes…

— Deja de decir tonterías, Menma… ¿Ya te rindes? Lo siento pero no me parece digno de ti, alguien que no se da por vencido a las primeras… Sigamos buscando, algo conseguiremos que le pueda gustar a Hanabi… — Soltó a secas Hinata. Itachi sólo la miraba en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga estaría demás, ya su novia lo había dicho todo.

— Es cierto Hinata… Vamos, sigamos buscando… — sonrió ladino el pelinegro.

* * *

En la casa Hyuga, todo estaba finamente acomodado, los decorativos con motivos navideños eran lo mejor que se podían pedir. El árbol era hermoso y las luces lo hacían brillar en todo su esplendor. Hanabi observaba cual niña emocionada todo el lugar que ella misma había ayudado a decorar. La tarde había sido estupenda. La cena un éxito total y se veían las caras de todos felices.

Pero la única que no tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad, era la misma Hanabi, la que se había esforzado mucho en decorar la casa, la que con anhelo había ayudado a su madre a realizar la cena y la que esperaba con mucha ilusión a que su novio apareciese por la puerta. Pero Menma nunca llegó.

Itachi le daba su regalo a Hinata en ese momento, y ambos se percataron de la actitud de la menor de las Hyuga. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y se la llevaron casi que a rastras. Menma los mataría por eso, pero luego se los agradecería.

Ambos llevaron a Hanabi hasta un parque cubierto de nieve, donde el pelinegro suele quedarse cuando algo anda mal, o cuando simplemente no quiere saber de nadie. En silencio le señalaron a Hanabi la ubicación del pelinegro y le empujaron para que fuese con él. Ella hizo lo que le pidieron y llegó con Menma.

— Así que… Aquí estabas… ¿Tienes idea de lo que me esforcé para que todo saliera perfecto, sólo por ti? – dijo una vez estuvo detrás de él.

Menma se tensó al escuchar la voz. Mierda, ahí estaba, y él sin un regalo que darle. Se armó de valor y le contesto…

— Yo, lo siento Hanabi… Yo, no tuve valor para ir sin tener algo que regalarte. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero es que tú eres tan linda conmigo, tan amable, tan cariñosa, que debía devolverte el gesto con algo que atesorases muchísmo… Incluso había vendido mi motocicleta para comprarte tu regalo pero… No logré conseguirlo… — se sinceró el Uzumaki…

Hanabi parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Escuchó bien? ¿En serio Menma había vendido su amada motocicleta para comprarle un regalo a ella? Ante el valor de aquel gesto, Hanabi comenzó a lagrimear y a sollozar en silencio. Menma volteó y la vió en ese estado, se levantó y se colocó a su frente.

— Hanabi, yo lo siento, no quise decir que… — pero sus labios eran acallados por los de la Hyuga menor. Ahora era el turno de parpadear para Menma, quien poco a poco se dejó llevar por el beso. Hanabi se separó y le miró a los ojos.

— Menma, idiota… — decía entre sollozos — Vender tu motocicleta que amabas tanto, ¿Para comprarme algo de regalo? Es lo más dulce que puedes hacer por mí, pero, yo no quiero regalos costosos ni nada parecido… — volvió a besarle y se detuvo — Mi regalo especial, el mejor de los regalos ya me lo has dado — señaló su pecho —Tu corazón, es el regalo perfecto para mi… Te Amo…

Menma sonrió feliz, tanto haberse matado buscando un regalo, sin saber que solamente su presencia harían feliz a su amada Hanabi. Miró a unos arbustos donde la pareja de sus cuñados los espiaba, les susurró un "gracias" y besó a su novia como nunca.

— Te Amo, Hanabi… Perdóname por ser un cabeza hueca… — susurró él juntando sus frentes.

— Te perdono, ahora vayamos a casa — sonrió feliz la Hyuga menor.

* * *

_Porque nada es más valioso que el amor, ni el más caro de los regalos se compara a su valía, pero como reza el dicho: "La intención es lo que vale…"_

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el primero de una serie de cortos sin relación que haré como regalo para mis amigos del Foro **"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" **como agradecimiento por un año llenos de risas y penas, de alegrías y tristezas, de emociones y desagravios, etc. Ténganme paciencia, pues trabajaré con parejas que nunca había tocado, y pues, quiero que sea un trabajo digno que valga la pena leer para ustedes. Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta serie de cortos sin relación, cada uno será una historia pequeña diferente, verán de todo tipo de parejas aquí.

Este Capítulo es para **RojiEscarlata**, mi adorada Hanabi del Rol de KU. Tomé esta pareja porque es la que representamos en el rol y me pareció excelente iniciar con ella. Además de que el leve ItaHina también es para ti. Es mi muestra de agradecimiento por el tiempo dedicado para conmigo y mi personaje, y tu excelente amistad de la cual alardeo siempre, con la cual aspiro a seguir contando y que sea por muchos años más. Te quiero mucho, espero que te guste…

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente corto ¡Dattebayoo!_**

**_De Pie, reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!_**


	2. Muérdago

**Cortos de Navidad**

_Dedicatorias a mis queridas amigas y amigos del Foro_

**_"_****_La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_**

* * *

**Sinopsis:** Serie de Cortos de diferentes parejas con distintas situaciones navideñas sin relación alguna. Dedicados a mis amigos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" – Capítulo de Hoy: "Muérdago" [Dedicado a Blacklady Hyuuga]

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi invención.

**Parejas de Hoy:** ItaHina principal, NaruHana secundario y algo de SasuIno y NejiSaku.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

**2**

* * *

**"Muérdago"**

* * *

**_Para Blacklady Hyuuga_**

* * *

El Baile de Invierno es para muchos la oportunidad del año de encontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros especiales de la Escuela y juntarse para disfrutar de una noche de bailes, tragos y demás. Para otros es la oportunidad perfecta de confesarse y, recibir el amor anhelado, o ser rechazados. También es la oportunidad de conocer a alguien a quién querer por el resto de tus días. O también odiarlo, uno nunca sabe.

Ese día era normal como cualquier otro en la Konoha High School. Los preparativos en la zona del gimnasio había sido abrumadores y el cuerpo del consejo Estudiantil, con su presidenta a la cabeza, la tímida pero emprendedora Hinata Hyuga, una chica como cualquier otra, fuerte, amable, decidida, algo acosadora pero, una linda chica como cualquier otra.

— Vamos Hinata, ¿Hasta cuándo planeas esperar para invitarle al baile al atolondrado de Naruto? — le decía una pelirosa a su lado con una caja en sus brazos. Hinata saltaba del susto al verse descubierta espiando al rubio y enseguida se coloraba.

— No molestes a Hinata, frentona. Tú ni siquiera le has dado la invitación a Neji… Si te alelas, Tenten te lo robará… Lo escuché de Lee, dijo que invitará a Neji para que él te invite a ti… — le dice con una sonrisa maléfica una rubia de cola alta.

Un aura nerviosa cubrió la frente de Sakura al pensar en ir a ese baile con el chico de cejas grandes, del tiro soltó la caja y salió disparada a quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Es cierto que Tenten invitará a Neji-niisan, Ino-chan?

— Es broma, sólo necesitaba que Sakura se fuera… Por cierto, ¿aún planeas invitar a Naruto? — dice mirando a la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido.

— Etto — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — Aún no encuentro el momento adecuado…

Ino se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró. — A veces eres demasiado ingenua, Hinata… Vamos, tenemos que terminar con los decorativos… — le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba consigo.

Más allá, el rubio el cual espiaba Hinata, era sorprendido por una chica más baja que él que le lanza su chaleco del uniforme.

* * *

Un día antes de la celebración, nuestra tímida ojiperla estaba fuera de la escuela, con su maletín frente a sus piernas y muy sonrojada, los nervios la atacaban y mucho. Estaba segura de que ese día lo invitaría si o si. A cada rato se acomodaba el mechón rebelde de cabello que le cubría mientras apretaba la invitación como si temiese perderla. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a huir y no enfrentarlo, pero no, no huiría, esta vez lo haría. Esta vez dejaría los nervios a un lado y se armaría de valor, lo miraría a los ojos y…

— Pos nada Teme, al final te gané en la partida de baloncesto… — mencionaba un chico rubio al venir al lado de su amigo, un frío moreno de tez blanca.

Correría a su casa, se escondería bajo sus sábanas para morir sola de vergüenza. Era imposible, el nervio era más poderoso que ella misma, sólo escuchar su voz le causaba un mar de nervios, ¿Imagínate formularle palabras? Decidió quedarse ahí, escondida, quizás…

— Hn! Eres molesto, perdedor… Sólo porque vacilé en el envío dices que me ganaste… — Decía Sasuke respondiéndole. Ambos se acercaban al muro de la salida de la Escuela.

— Y dime Sasuke… — Se le enganchó del cuello — ¿Al final quién será la digna merecedora de tu compañía?

— Suéltame, idiota… — se liberaba — Pues, no tuve otra opción y aceptar a la ruidosa de Yamanaka. Era ella o Karin, y pues, sabes que no soporto a tu prima…

— Oh cierto, Karin no dejaba de decirme que te invitaría al dichoso baile… Hasta me dijo que si tú no aceptabas, yo tendría que ir con ella… — decía Naruto pensativo.

— Pues, ¿No que ibas a ir con la Hyuga, Dobe? Que yo sepa ya te dio la invitación…

_"__¿Hyuga? ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿No estará bromeando Uchiha-san?"_ Eran las preguntas que se hacían una nerviosa, sonrojada a más no poder y casi hiperventilando Hinata. Un mar de sensaciones la embargó al momento pues aquella frase le había ilusionado en sólo segundos. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo: _"¿Pero si yo no le he dado la invitación?" _se preguntaba la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que verificaba la misiva en sus manos. Lo que no se esperaba ella, era lo que vendría de la boca del rubio.

— Sí, eso mismo le dije a Karin… Que yo ya tenía pareja para el baile y es Hanabi… Después de todo, ella es mi novia…

Un sonoro resquebrajamiento se pudo escuchar alrededor de la ojiperla, la cual sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedacitos. Su querida hermana, la luz de sus ojos, se le había adelantado y le arrebataba la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida. Hinata al escuchar aquello sintió desfallecerse, sus ojos no aguantarían mucho y no quería llorar en ese lugar. Tomó lo poco que quedaba de su corazón roto y corrió lo más que pudo alejándose del lugar. Naruto y Sasuke salieron y nunca se encontraron con la Hinata que esperaba enamorada al rubio.

Un poco más tarde, alguien salía de la institución, sereno y tranquilo, arreglaba unos papeles en su maletín cuando estos se cayeron al suelo, y al recogerlos, pudo notar una invitación al baile de invierno, baile al cual no quería asistir, pero al ver al remitente de dicha misiva, sonrió. Tomó el papel y delicadamente lo dobló para guardarlo en sus pertenencias.

* * *

Y llegó el día esperado, todo en la Preparatoria había quedado de lujo, los decorativos estaban hermosos y en su lugar. Ahora sólo hacía falta que los invitados comenzasen a llegar uno a uno. El Dj ya se encontraba en la consola preparando lo que pondría a sonar esa noche y poco a poco el salón se llenaba de los chicos de la escuela.

Hinata, muy a pesar de que no estaba en condiciones de ir, como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tuvo que hacerlo. Así que, vestida con un espectacular vestido plateado, finamente peinada y arreglada, recibía a todos con una magnífica sonrisa.

En poco tiempo la pista de baile se llenó y muchas parejas bailaban. Notó a Sakura hablando alegremente mientras su Neji-niisan le asentía en silencio. Notó a Ino llegar colgada del brazo de Sasuke mientras este sólo bufaba en silencio. Río tristemente pues al menos sus amigas habían logrado estar con el chico que les llamaba la atención. Más no ella. Hinata sonreía muy a pesar de que por dentro estaba fatal.

Y la situación no terminaba de mejorar al ver a los recién llegados, su hermana con un espectacular vestido de noche negro acompañada del rubio por el cual ella suspiraba.

Hinata al verlos llegar no soportó y tuvo que esconderse. No le reclamó nada a Hanabi, total ella no estaba consciente de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el rubio. O al menos eso pensaba. En cuanto a Naruto, ¿Qué podría ella reclamarle sobre corresponderle o no? ¿Cómo podría reclamarle que saliera con Hanabi? Ella nunca tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo y declararle sus sentimientos, y por culpa de esa debilidad, ahora su rubio amado, estaba en los brazos de su querida hermana.

* * *

Había llegado al Baile, le había dicho al final a su hermano que no asistiría, pero ahí estaba, vistiendo uno de sus mejores trajes de gala, su cabello atado en una cola baja y muy arreglado. Iba dispuesto a conseguir que esa noche, aquella tímida chica presidenta del consejo estudiantil, le prestase atención. Paseó su vista por los invitados y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver a su Otouto siendo acosado por la señorita Yamanaka, insistiéndole que baile con él. Siguió con su vista entre los distintos invitados, pasando por el rubio alegre amigo de su hermano bailando con la menor de las Hyugas una bachata que sonaba en ese instante, hasta que la vio. Estaba radiante y su belleza deslumbraba muy por encima de los demás. Se quedó anonadado por unos segundos ante su claro porte de princesa de ensueños. Carraspeó un poco y con porte altivo e ignorando a las miles de chicas que se quedaban embelesadas viéndolo, se dirigió a ella.

— Una flor como usted, no debería esconder su belleza, privaría al mundo de ella…

Hinata escuchó aquellas palabras mientras miraba el piso acongojada. Observo al hombre frente a ella y se tensó, de todos los chicos del lugar, ¿Por qué precisamente Itachi Uchiha tenía que verla y peor, en ese estado? Daba gracias al cielo que por la oscuridad, no notase las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se limpió las mismas rápidamente y sonrió como debía hacerlo.

— Buenas noches, Uchiha-san, ¿desea algo? ¿Quiere que le ayude con alguna cosa? — se ofreció ella como siempre, tal vez necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa como…

— ¿Desea bailar conmigo? — le inquirió Itachi.

— Si claro, enseguida le ayudo con… ¿Eeeh? — Escuchó ella bien, ¿Ha dicho bailar? — Etto… yo… — Se detuvo y jugaba con sus dedos — Yo no sé bailar, Uchiha-san…

— Dime Itachi, y pues, yo le enseño, si no es molestia… Sólo será una pieza…

— Pero yo… — Hinata no sabía que decirle, pero después de ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios y de mirar de reojo cómo su hermana se divertía, sintió que debía de divertirse un poco al menos, para eso era la reunión, ¿no? — Sería un honor, Uchiha-san, gomen, Itachi-san…

* * *

Al poco rato estaban en la pista de baile, sus pasos eran como los de una pareja de cuento de hadas, y aunque Hinata aún se debatía torpemente ente paso y paso, Itachi la guiaba magistralmente y le ayudaba haciendo parecer que bailaba como una reina. Todas las parejas se habían retirado, y hasta Hanabi y Naruto observaban con asombro como ellos dos bailaban con gracia y delicadeza, propias de unos excelentes bailarines.

Hinata se sentía en las nubes, como si con cada paso sus pies se elevasen del suelo. Itachi por el contario la sentía ligera como una pluma, tan delicada como porcelana y tan hermosa como una diosa. Era el momento de ambos, la química del momento y el lugar jugaba cómplices a favor de Itachi y luego de unas miradas fijas a los ojos de ella, surgió aquel esperado click que tanto anhelaba.

Unos minutos después de bailar un par de piezas más, ambos se escabulleron a la parte de afuera del gimnasio, donde se escondieron de las miradas de los demás y pudieron charlar con total comodidad y seguridad. En eso Itachi miraba sobre ellos y notó algo curioso.

— ¿Sabe que es eso? — le señaló sonriente Itachi a Hinata. Ella al verlo se sorprendió y se sonrojó sobremanera.

— Eso… Es muérdago… — susurró ella tímidamente.

— Así es… ¿Y sabía que si una bella y hermosa dama se encuentra bajo él, no puede rechazar un beso? — Al ver que se tensaba, continuó — y si no es besada, ¿No podrá casarse nunca?

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse aun más, además de que la puso a pensar sobremanera. Absorta en sus pensamientos estaba cuando no le vio venir. Cuando quiso parpadear, ya estaba acorralada, ¡Itachi la estaba besando!

No pudo sino dejarse llevar, aquel beso suave y lento la embriagaba de todo aquello que creía sentir por alguien más. Aquellos sentimientos que creía anidados en su pecho se esfumaron y se dejó llevar, acomodó sus brazos sobre el cuello de aquel chico y dejó que sus labios siguieran los pasos de los de él. Y así como le guió en sus pasos de baile, ahora le guiaba en ese beso, su primer beso. Al final se separaron por falta de aliento, y el Uchiha le sonrió.

— Ahora debemos quemar ese muérdago dentro de doce noches… — ella le miró extrañada — Sino, nunca nos casaremos…

— Itachi-san, yo… — el azabache le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios…

— No le estoy pidiendo que se enamore de mí de la noche a la mañana… Simplemente le pido que se deje amar, como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, con el baile, y con el beso, yo le guiaré, yo le enseñaré a amar…

Hinata asintió tímidamente. Y dejando todo atisbo de nervios atrás y esta vez sin dudar, le dio un tímido beso al Uchiha, dándole a entender que de verdad, esta vez se daría una oportunidad, no dudaría, y se dejaría querer de verdad.

* * *

_"__Por esas veces que el destino nos dice y nos emociona diciendo que amaremos a una sola persona en la vida, pase lo que pase. Y luego nos abofetea en la cara diciendo que amaremos a alguien más, y que esta vez, será la indicada"_

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el segundo de una serie de cortos sin relación que hago como regalo para mis amigos del Foro **"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" **como agradecimiento por un año llenos de risas y penas, de alegrías y tristezas, de emociones y desagravios, etc. Ténganme paciencia, pues trabajo con parejas que nunca había tocado, y pues, quiero que sea un trabajo digno que valga la pena leer para ustedes. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo de esta serie de cortos sin relación, cada uno será una historia pequeña diferente, verán de todo tipo de parejas aquí.

Este Capítulo es para **Blacklady Hyuuga**, una gran amiga, mi paisana, hermosa escritora y gran compañera que conocí en la zona de las Termas del Foro y de la cual ahora puedo decir que me alegra contar con su preciosa amistad. Este ItaHina va dedicado para ti, y debo decir que creo que la inspiración estuvo desbordada pues se alargó hasta las 2 mil palabras exactas, pero sé que el esfuerzo valió la pena y aunque no es mi fuerte esta pareja, lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones para tu disfrute. Espero contar contigo el próximo año, y que hagamos de nuestra historia en conjunto un verdadero Best Seller. Te quiero mucho amiga, espero que te guste…

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente corto ¡Dattebayoo!_**

**_De Pie, reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!_**


End file.
